The best gift
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: A christmas fic. Warning lemons, too heavy. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a Christmas fic which I will end right at Christmas, hope you all enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**The Best Gift**

Uchiha Sasuke is twitching his brows in annoyance, you know why? Because when your parents were trying to marry you to some girl that you didn't even know, it's frustrating. Especially when they were nagging at you to have a wife and give them a grandson/heir. So, Uchiha Sasuke is frustrated as of now in front of his mother and father.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-chan, you're not young anymore. Any minute a shinobi can die. Besides, I really want the girl." Mikoto said to her son.

"No, I don't want to be married. No, no, no." he answered in a deadpanned voice.

"Sasuke, you need to marry the girl." His father's firm voice said.

"I didn't even know the girl." He said dryly.

"That's why we want you to date her for a while." Mikoto said.

Sasuke is looking outside the window, he's pondering in his thoughts if he should give a chance to date the girl. Finally, he looks at them.

"Fine, I'll date the girl." He said grumpily. Fugaku smirked triumphantly while his mother Mikoto just smiled.

"Sakura" Tsunade called.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You will be meeting your fiancé tomorrow." Tsunade said smoothly.

"W-What?" Sakura asked as she nearly fell from the chair.

"You'll be having a dinner date with your fiancé tomorrow." Tsunade repeated in somewhat annoyed tone.

"But I didn't know anything about that." Sakura protested.

"That's why you have to date him. Get to know more about him." Tsunade said in the verge of being frustrated.

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"No more but's Sakura. It's final." Tsunade said firmly. Sakura sigh, she knows that she really needs to prepare for that dinner date tomorrow.

"You're what?!!!" Ino yelled as Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Ino, keep your voice down. Your scaring Hina-chan. And yes, I do have a fiancé" Sakura said for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry Hina-chan, by the way, Saku-chan why didn't you tell us?" Ino asked.

"How could I tell you guys if even I didn't know the guy?" Sakura asked back.

"Wait, you said you have a fiancé but you didn't even know who he is?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I didn't know. So, tomorrow I need to have a date with him.'' Sakura said.

"Oh, I-I hope t-the date will g-go on p-perfectly." Hinata said.

"Oh, I just hope that Tsunade-sama picked a hot guy for you!" Ino said as she sighed dreamily.

"Ino!" Sakura tickled her best friend.

"So, the teme's getting married huh." Naruto teased the royally pissed Uchiha.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Shikamaru asked as he smirked at the frowning Uchiha.

'That's what I need to find out tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"What? You don't know who the bride is?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I don't know. I didn't even get acquainted." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sasuke said as he glared at his best friend.

"What if your bride's a fan girl??? I'll laugh at your wedding day." Naruto said as he continues to laugh. Sasuke just froze for a moment, he didn't think about that. He inwardly shuddered at the thought of his bride being a fan girl.

"So, what will you do if she is a fan girl?" Neji smirked teasingly.

"I'll run away." The Uchiha said clearly frustrated.

"Oh Tsunade-sama, thank you for giving them a chance." Mikoto said happily.

"It's nothing Mikoto-san, don't worry I think they will also make a good couple." Tsunade said as she smirked inwardly.

"I owe you one for this. I mean, Itachi doesn't want to be married so I think its Sasuke first." Mikoto said.

"Oh, its fine, besides Itachi is way too older for Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke" Itachi called.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at his brother.

"I heard that you're getting married huh." Itachi said. Sasuke give a look that tells not-again-at-that-marriage-thing.

"Yes, I am getting married. Soon." Sasuke said.

"So, whose the girl?" Itachi asked as he sit on the couch.

"I don't know. Kaa-san said that she really like the girl so I have to marry that girl." Sasuke said.

"Why would you marry the girl? I mean, if you already have a woman, then you should say no to this." Itachi said.

"Well, I don't have so I guess I don't have choice." Sasuke answered. Itachi shrugged and left his brother.

Sakura walk inside her apartment. She closed the door and jump on the bed. All of the things happening right now, she do believe that she need a break. She suddenly sit up on the bed and look at the dark corner of her room.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked.

"You're getting better at sensing huh." Itachi said as he walk out of the shadows. Sakura relaxed her body.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she smiled.

"Just visiting my girlfriend. Is that a violation?" Itachi said as he lay on her bed. She followed the suit and lay her head on his chest.

"Well, of course not." She said. He smirked and kissed her passionately.

"By the way, my brother's getting married." When the word married was said, Sakura stiffens which is noticed by the elder Uchiha.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh, there's something I got to tell you." She said slowly. Itachi sit up. She also sit up. Sweat forms on her forehead.

"I-I t-think we s-should not go on." Sakura stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

""We can't continue our relationship." She said. She could see his mood was changing.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Tsunade-sama, she wants me to get married to some guy." Sakura said.

"Who's the guy?" Itachi asked.

"I-I don't know. I really don't know." She said as she starts to cry.

"Tell me who's the guy?" Itachi's voice raised a bit as he shook her shoulders.

"S-stop it, you're hurting me." She said as she sobbed.

"What? Am I not enough huh? Didn't I reach your satisfaction? Tell me?!" Itachi yelled as he kissed her hard. Sakura struggled and fighting his grip.

"Itachi…No…Please" She said in between their kiss. Finally, Itachi snapped out of his rage. He released her and glare at her.

"Yeah right, we're over." Itachi said coldly as he left. Sakura was left crying.

So, this is the first chapter of the Christmas fic. Hope you all enjoy and stay tune.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's, here's another chapter of the best gift. Uhm… whose willing again to be a beta reader? Please pm me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**The best gift**

**Chapter 2: The date**

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata called as she enetered her pink haired friend's house. She's been knocking for hours and Sakura still didn't answer. Hinata go upstairs and find her best friend on the bed.

"Saku-chan? What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she sit beside Sakura.

"We b-broke up." Sakura said through her sobs.

"What? I don't understand." Hinata asked in confusion.

"I broke up with him! With Itachi. I really love him but last night, when I told him about the wedding, God! He frightened me. I still love him even if I broke up with him." She explained. Hinata couldn't help but sigh at her friend.

"It's okay, you know it, you still love Itachi and its not your fault if you are going to be married to some guy you didn't even know." Hinata said.

"Yeah you're right. Anyways, why did you come here?" Sakura asked as she wipe her tears.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama wished your presence." Hinata said. Sakura nodded and sighed.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The Hokage tower was the highest building in Konoha. In fact, you could see the the whole village. Tsunade was always leaning on the rail just to look out for the village.

"Tsunade-sama, you wished for my presence." Sakura said. Tsunade still continue to look at the village.

"Change your dress. Wear that kimono that I bought for you." Tsunade said. Sakura remembered Itachi again. She could feel the tears rimming on her eyes.

"Don't cry now Sakura, you know it." Tsunade said. Sakura suddenly wiped her tears and go down to Tsunades office. She saw a blue kimono with pink cherry blossom designs. She find a room and wear the clothes.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Uchiha, Sasuke was already wearing his clothes. He looked extremely handsome in his clothes. His mother was smiling while telling him how great he looks.

"Oh, my little cute son just grown up to be a very handsome man." Mikoto said finally as she fix his collar. Sasuke just smiled at his mother. No matter how much he loathed her decision to marry him, he really love and will never hate his mother.

"Wow, little brother's growing up." Sasuke rolled his eyes at what his brother said.

"Well, I have to go." Sasuke said as he look at the dark, starry night.

"Okay, good luck Sasu-chan!" Mikoto said as Sasuke walk outside the compound and look at street.

Konoha's hokage tower was his destination. He just walk to kill the time. When he is already near the tower, he saw a lone figure on the roof of the tower. He looked at the mysterious figure. He could see tears glistening from her face because of the moonlight. But he couldn't see her face well. Finally, he snapped out of his view when he faced Tsunade.

"Oh, you're already here huh." Tsunade said. He just nod and look at the same spot where he was looking before. She was gone.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama." Sakura said from behind her. Tsunade and Sasuke look at her. She look simple but beautiful and appealing. Sasuke got to admit, the girl was really attractive.

"It's fine, he just arrived. You two may go now. Enjoy." Tsunade said as she left the two alone.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

When they arrive at the most expensive restaurant of Konoha, Sakura couldn't believe it. She thought that maybe this is the reason why she needed to marry this guy. Money. She look at him while they wait for their food. She found him extremely handsome.

When the food arrives, she tried to start a conversation.

"So, what's your name?" She asked feeling a bit awkward.

"Sasuke, what about you?" He asked.

"Sakura." She answered. Sasuke just nod and continue to eat. This is another round of uneasiness so she tried to make a conversation again.

"Uhm, I heard that you're an anbu." She said. Sasuke nodded.

"And you pass the test by the age of 15." She added. He nodded again.

"You're very talented you know." She said as he gives another nod. She think again of possible conversations that the two of them could talk without having a pause.

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"19, how about you?" she asked.

"20." He answered. She sighed inwardly. 'How the heck could I possibly know this guy well if he always answer flatly or his answers we're already at the end.'

"So, do you have uh… any affairs?" she asked shyly. He look at her with those obsidian orbs.

"None. How about you?" He asked. She nodded. He just continues to eat.

"Why did you choose this marriage than your own boyfriend?" he asked as she look at him. His eyes and expression we're telling her that he don't give a damn why, just like to know.

"Because, I have no choice." She said. He looked at her as she eat. She doesn't seem to notice his gaze so he continues to watch her.

"We'll it's not like I also have a choice in this marriage." Sasuke said. Sakura look at him again.

"Wait, you didn't choose to marry me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her.

"Why would I choose? I already intended my self to be single if it wasn't for my mother's request to marry you, I am not definitely going to sit here getting to know you." He said harshly. She looked at him and started to speak.

"I also didn't choose this." She said sadly.

"Then I guess we're just fair. You and I both didn't like this marriage, just might as well protest to my own mother to stop the marriage." He said.

"Are you nuts? If you stop the wedding, Tsunade will kill me." Sakura said.

"Tch. Like I'd care." He said. Somehow, her heart twinges in pain. She didn't know if that is because of his words or the way he act.

"I think we should go." Sakura said. He just nodded and stand up.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"So, what happened to the date?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing much." Sakura said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked.

"Well, he said his name is Sasuke and he is 20 years old." Sakura said. Ino looked at her like she grown another head.

"That's all??" Ino asked.

"Yeah, why?' Sakura asked.

"Why? WHY?! Do you know that you could do so many things within that one dinner date? Gosh, you re the most pathetic person I ever met." Ino said.

"Well don't blame me Ino-pig! It was my fiancé's fault, he don't talk too much although I got to admit he is hot." Sakura said as a blush crept up her face. Ino looked at her with a playful grin.

"You like him?" Ino asked.

"Well, I m not a liar so yeah I like him if he wasn't a bastard and insensitive." Sakura said. Ino just looked at her.

"Well, you better get a sleep. Tomorrow, Tsunade-sama wants to see you early in her office." Ino said.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Sakura, find your friends and let them help you get your wedding gown and all the things needed in the wedding." Tsunade said.

"Isn't I and Sasuke the one to do that?" Sakura asked.

"This is the tradition of the their family. The groom will prepare the date, location and the church." Tsunade said.

"We're having a Christian wedding?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, Your fiancé want a simple wedding but since their clan was powerful many have to watch your wedding so to put it simply, this is a Christian wedding." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and walk out of Tsunades office.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sakura go to Ino's house. She needed her to choose the wedding gown that she needed. We she was about to knock, the door opened.

"There you are!" Ino said as she dragged her pink haired friend inside.

"The heck, I found this wedding gown in the catalogue and I think you will like it." Ino said as she let Sakura sit beside her as she excitedly flip the pages of the catalogue. When she found it, she let Sakura look at the dress.

"This is so beautiful Ino!" Sakura said as she admire the wedding gown.

"See, I told you. Trust me in this fashion field." Ino said as she wink.

"If only I am going to be married to Itachi, maybe I am excited as hell." Sakura said sadly. Ino looked at her friend.

"Oh come on, you really need to. Besides you should give this marriage a try." Ino said.

"That's the only way on how you and your fiancé will work out." She added.

"Yeah, your right." Sakura said. They we're looking for other wedding materials when a loud knock interrupt them.

"Sakura-chan!!! Hinata-chan told me your getting married." Naruto said. He receive a bonk from Ino.

"My God Naruto! Don't scream like that in front of my ears." Ino said. She lead him in the living room.

"Yes Naruto, I am getting married. I still don't know when but I'll tell you soon if I receive the date." Sakura said to her male best friend. Naruto grinned and look at the catalogue.

"Looks like you're choosing the gown huh. Did you already find one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and It's beautiful." Ino answered for Sakura because Sakura spaced out.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to be married to Itachi if that's what you think." Sakura said.

"Not to Itachi? But why not him? I thought you love him." Naruto said.

"I'm already engage to somebody even before we met." Sakura said.

"He already knows?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes he knows." She answered. She was on the verge of crying so Naruto decided to change the topic.

"Hey, what if we already buy this gown?" Naruto suggested as Ino agreed by nodding. Sakura also nodded.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"What's the news?" Sasuke asked.

"Well except for the news that you're getting married, there's nothing else." Shikamaru said.

"Is that news was always what I will hear?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, gossip, rumors and guess were spreading through the half of the entire population in Konoha." Shikamaru said.

"Damn this weddings, damn this clan, I hate it." Sasuke muttered to himself that made Shikamaru smirked.

"By the way, the Hokage said that you should help your mother prepare the wedding. They need the date for the wedding and where would you like to be married." Shikamaru said. Sasuke grunted and go outside.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hoops, next chapter coming up later…. So what do you think? Next chapter's the wedding


	3. Chapter 3

So, another chappy for today…. Hmmn, Christmas is already near!!! Woo, better start to update my stories. Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**The Best gift**

**Chapter 3: Marriage**

"Sasuke-chan, What date do you prefer for your wedding?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke looked at the Sakura tree in front of him. A petal fall in his hand.

"April." He said flatly.

"Oh, what day?" His mother asked again.

"21st of April." He said. His mother smiled.

"How about the church?" Mikoto asked.

"We only have one church here in Konoha. The rest we're temples." Sasuke said.

"Well, the only church will be your location. There, now I am just going to print the invitations." Mikoto said excitedly.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hey, I receive the date of the wedding." Sakura said.

"When?" Hinata asked as Ino leaned on the counter.

"Well, I'm going to be married on 21st." Sakura said.

"Whoa, what a drag! That's just next week." Ino said. Sakura and Hinata giggled at Ino's words.

"What?" Ino snapped as the two continue to laugh.

"Y-You know, I think Shikamaru-san's behavior is rubbing on you." Hinata said. Ino blushed.

"I guess." Ino said. Sakura just looked at her friends. She could feel herself getting sad. She was still thinking about Itachi.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

After the week of preparations, the day everyone waiting for arrived. Sakura looked so nervous while Ino and Hinata was trying to ease her feelings.

Meanwhile…

"Otouoto, seriously, who's the girl?" Itachi asked in his curious tone.

"Didn't kaa-san told you?" Sasuke asked as the wedding march song played.

"Actually, Kaa-san and Tou-san prepared the wedding. They didn't let me help." Itachi said.

"Here she comes." Itachi said as Sasuke looked at her.

"Beautiful." Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura. When she was already standing in front of him she tensed. She saw Itachi looking at her with that looked of betrayed. On the other hand, their friends we're having a different reaction.

(A/N: Uh, actually Ino, Hinata, and Tenten didn't know that Sasuke is Itachi's brother. Naruto is Sasuke and Sakura's best friend but the two didn't know each other. Shikamaru only get acquainted to Sakura because of Ino but he is friends with Sasuke. Neji didn't know Sakura but he is friends with Sasuke. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Naruto know's that Itachi is Sakura's boyfriend. They just invite their friends by telling so that's the reason why no body knows the bride and the groom. That's all, back to the story.)

Ino's face grew worried. Hinata tensed too. Naruto's jaw dropped. Tenten suddenly got nervous. Shikamaru's eyes widened. While Neji? He just kept his cool.

"What the hell? She's getting married to Itachi's friend or brother?" Ino asked quietly.

"Yes, I think to his brother. This is trouble." Hinata said.

"I hope he won't act on the impulse." Tenten said as everyone agreed. Everybody looked at Itachi.

Meanwhile…

Sakura just looked like she was about to cry. Good thing that the priest started the wedding ceremony. They prayed but Itachi was still looking at her. When they vowed to each other, Itachi looked at the ring. By the looks of it, he's very angry and sad. But only Sakura can see it.

"I may now announce you as a husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as everyone clapped. Sasuke slowly unveiled her face. He looked expressionless. He tipped her face and brushed his lips on hers. Everybody clapped again except for Itachi.

Everyone was there at the reception. They were all chatting when Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. They all looked at Tsunade.

"First of all, let's congratulate the newly weds. Congratulations Sakura and Sasuke."

Everybody clapped. "So, everyone who has a message for the couple, you may stand in front." Of course, Ino was the first one to talk.

"Hey, Uh first of all congratulations to both of you. I didn't expect you to get married this early huh." '_And to Itachi's brother.' _She thought.

"Anyway, there would be so many things that will happen to your new life now together. So, good luck to you two." Everybody clapped while Sakura thank her best friend and Sasuke just nod in acknowledgement. The next one is Naruto.

"Hey teme, I didn't know that you're going to marry my best friend. But still I hope you two will be happy together. Well that's all, dattebayo!" Said the blond ninja. Sakura smiled while Sasuke just looked grateful at his friend.

"By the way…" Everyone looked again at Naruto. "When do we see little Uchiha's running?" Naruto asked jokingly. Sakura blushed while Sasuke twitched. Everybody laughed at their reaction.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

So, after that they go to another country. The mist village is where they stay for their honeymoon. Sakura looked nervous. She knows what was bound to happen tonight and that was what she worries about. She looked at the nightgown she was wearing. It ends on her knee but have slits on the side that exposed her creamy thighs. It was a spaghetti strap type of night gown. She sighed inwardly and sit on the bed.

Sasuke on the other hand just come out of the bathroom. He is wearing a navy blue boxer's short and a white plain t-shirt. He sit on the other side of the bed.

"I'm g-going to sleep now." She stuttered.

"You do know why I married you right?" Sasuke asked as he rest his head on the headboard of the bed. Sakura looked at him then adverted her gaze to the window.

"I know but… I-I'm not ready for this." She said as she continues to look outside. Sasuke just looked outside too. Actually, even thou he didn't tell it, he pitied the girl in front of him. He knows that they would just do this because of the clan's wish.

"Too bad we need to start or else they will question us every time about your condition." he said as he advanced towards her slowly. She could feel herself getting nervous. When he was so close to her face, he didn't waste the time and kissed her fully on the lips. She didn't do anything except for closing her eyes and imagining that it was Itachi who's making the moves.

He pushed the strap of her night gown to the side while suckling at the junction of the neck and shoulder. She bit back a moan and she felt Sasuke smirked.

"You're fighting it huh." Sasuke said as he continue showering her with kisses to her chest, to the swell of her breast and to her bud. She whimpered at his touch that makes him aroused. She gripped his hair, not sure if she should pull him or push him more. She didn't notice her underwear was removed until she felt his two finger plunged in her core. She was forced to arch her back to his touch because her body was starting to give in to his touches.

"_Stupid body, stupid me, my traitorous body was now giving in. Oh the joys." She thought sarcastically._

Suddenly, she felt the fingers we're removed only to be replaced by his tongue. She moaned at the contact and closed her eyes at the sensation. He delved his tongue deeply inside of her. She snapped her eyes open when she felt herself coming.

"S-Sasuke, stop i-it." She said as embarrassment was taking over her feature. For Sasuke, with that light blush and her gesture, she looked more ravishing. He licked again and finally she cum. She moaned loudly.

After it, he pressed the tip of his erection on her core. She have that look of fear in her eyes. He shook his head and kissed her on the lips as he entered her slowly. She's squirming beneath him but he held her tight. She sobbed because of the pain. But Sasuke was not an idiot to not know this so he just let her adjust. He just kissed her neck, her face and her shoulder.

For Sakura, she's trying to concentrate on feeling the pain but what Sasuke doing on her made her calm. Then she realized that the pain already subsides. Sasuke also noticed this and move at a slow pace. She's new to the sensation cause Itachi, being the gentleman he is never touched except for a hot make out. He pressed her body to his as he continue to move inside of her, she could feel the tension building up inside. He quickened his pace as he drove himself inside her he could feel that he's nearing the edge.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream could be heard. And that scream was followed by a moan again. They just did it for so many times that night.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hmmmnn…. Another chapter done and let me warn you okay, the next two chapters also have lemons so those who can't take it, you know you could skip it or just don't read it at all. So, R&R Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock is ticking heheheheheh, Christmas is soo near woot! Better prepare for the vacation cause I'm just staying at my house. Just going to play level up games.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**The best gift**

**Chapter 4: Itachi and Sasuke**

Two months after their honeymoon, Sakura was still not pregnant which make Sasuke suspect that she's using pills or contraceptives.

"Hey, your using something aren't you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just look at him.

"Do you think I still have time to use contraceptives? God, practically we have sex whenever we have a chance." Sakura said.

"Then you're barren." Sasuke said. Sakura was twitching in annoyance.

"The doctor said that I am fertile but he doesn't know why I didn't get pregnant after our sex." Sakura explained.

"Tch. Maybe wrong positions." He said as he looked at her with that look that she sees every night.

"_Not again…" _She thought as he advance towards her. She back away from him until she hit the wall.

"Sasuke… I need to go to work." She said as she stare at her husband's eyes.

"I don't care." He said as he nuzzles into her neck.

"Sasuke, please… Tsunade-sama will be mad if I'll be late." Sakura said. Sasuke just looked at her with that hunger in his eyes.

"This won't take long." He said as he kissed her neck while pushing down her panties.

"Sasuke! Someone might see us." She said in embarrassment as she stopped his hand. He growl in annoyance and swat her hands away. He continue feasting on her neck while his fingers plunge in inside of her. She arch her back and moan quietly.

"Sakura…" he panted as he continue his ministrations.

"Eh!? Sasuke, onegai not here." She said to stop him but he pay no heed to her and plunged himself to her. Her screams was muffled by Sasuke's mouth. She closed her eyes cause she could feel the tears brimming.

"_You were just lusting on me." _She thought as he pick up his pace.

"_You never will love me like how Itachi does." _His thrust became harder.

"_Cause all you know is ravish me and toy with me." _Her last thought as she was crashed down by the waves of unwanted pleasure. They both pant for air. After a few minutes, Sasuke pull his pant's zipper. Sakura also get dressed and head to the shower.

Unknown to both of them, Itachi was there at the other side of the kitchen's door. He grumpily stand up and go out.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Uchiha, you could choose your mission today." Tsunade said as he handed the scrolls. Itachi looked at the contents of the scrolls and then he put the three aside and give the scroll he chose.

"This is a suicidal mission again." Tsunade said. Itachi nodded. Tsunade smirked at him.

"You're really trying to kill yourself you know." Tsunade said.

"I'm not killing myself. Besides, I know that even if I didn't come back here in one piece, you're the only one who will worry cause your going to lose the best ninja." Itachi said and smirked. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Well, you're always confident but your mother might try to kill herself if you die so better come back here okay." Tsunade said as he waved goodbye and walk out of the door. On his way out, he saw Sakura at the hospital's lobby.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Haruno-san, please check up the patient in room 210." Sakura looked at the nurse in front of her. She smiled at her and mumble a soft thank you. She quickly made her way to the ward. It's been two weeks since she last see Itachi in the house. They still need to share house with Sasuke's parents because their house was under renovation.

When she entered the ward, she was surprised to see Itachi on the bed. She quickly looked at him and advance towards him.

"What happened?" She asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I have a class S mission. Never knew they were that strong." Itachi said as Sakura heal his ribs and other broken bones.

"You should be careful, you could die." She said.

'And who's not going to die? Any minute, a shinobi can die." He said as she keeps on pumping her chakra.

"Still, you should be careful." Sakura said as she heal the rest of the wounds.

"Why do you care anyway?" He asked coldly. She almost flinched at his coldness but remain composed.

"Cause even if I married your brother…" she paused then added before going out. "I still love you."

Itachi just smiled at her. That's all he need to hear to make up his mind and fight for her, for them.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The next day, Sakura was still sleeping due to her exhaustion because of their activities last night. She didn't bother to stand up when there was someone knocking at the door. Suddenly the door opened only to make her see Sasuke holding a tray with a breakfast. She lift her head and look at him and the tray he holds.

"I brought food since I know you're exhausted." He said as he sit beside her and place the tray on her lap.

"Ohayou." She greeted softly while rubbing her eyes lazily. Sasuke wouldn't admit but she looks so cute especially when she was just awaked from her sleep. He watched her as she eat her food. She noticed him staring so she brought up the chopstick near his lips. He shook his head but she insisted so he opened his mouth and chew the food. She smiled and eat again. He give a small smile at the woman beside him.

Sakura didn't know why but she feels warm at his smile and his stare. It was the first time he smiled at her.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Sasuke-chan, is Sakura-chan not yet pregnant?" Mikoto asked.

He shook his head in response. Itachi just smirked inwardly.

"Is there something wrong with Sakura-chan?" Fugaku asked.

"Nothing's wrong with her or me. Even the doctor's said were fine. They don't see anything wrong." Sasuke explained.

"Maybe it's because you're just forcing yourselves." Itachi said as he continue to eat. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at their elder son.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Fugaku questioned.

"Nothing. It's just a theory." Itachi said as he finished his meal and go outside. They looked at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked as he continue eating.

"Maybe you should make her fall in love first." Mikoto said.

"And how should I do that?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe flatter her heart by all the things you could do for her." Mikoto said.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Meanwhile, It's Sakura's lunch break so she went to the hospital lobby and signed out for a moment. When she go outside, she see Itachi.

'Hey, what's up?" Itachi asked.

"Uh it's my lunch break." She answered.

"Can we eat lunch together?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

When they both reach the restaurant, Itachi started to talk.

"You know what, I missed you." Itachi said.

"Me too." She said as she smiled. "I'm sorry about this. You know, you were taken by surprise because of the wedding.

"It's okay." He said as she looked at him.

"Is it true?" he asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"What you said to me back at the hospital." He said.

"Of course." She said.

"What about Sasuke?" he asked.

'I don't know about him but, I only know that he was just lusting after me and eager to get a baby." Sakura said as tears were rimming her eyes.

"I don't know but you and him were different." She said. He just hold her hand and looked at her emerald irises.

"I'm just here okay." He said as she nodded and smiled up again.

'There, you look so beautiful when you smile." He said.

Unknown to them, Sasuke was there watching them.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke just fumed when he reached their bedroom. He just lied there while his sharingan was activated.

"_What was my brother thinking? Trying to get my wife? To take her away from me? Trying to be Sakura's lover?" _He thought over and over.

"_Is he even going to get this? Even my wife?" _he thought again. His thought's halt into a stop when the door creaked open.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked.

'I just went down town to catch up with my friend." She said. This just rise his anger.

"Catch up with a friend huh." He said as he advanced to her. That's when she noticed that the sharingan was activated.

"W-why your s-sharingan is activated?" She asked nervously as she back away and hit the door.

"Because I'm mad Sakura. Angry." He said as he placed his hands at the side of her head.

"You know what I hated the most Sakura? I hate liars." He said as he looked at her eyes.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked as she stare into his eyes too.

"Because you're a liar." He said angrily as he kissed her forcefully. She tried to push him but he held her wrists tightly and placed it above her head. He explored her mouth as he continue to think one thought only.

"Your mine." He said to her as he plunged his fingers to her core. She moaned at the sudden intrusion.

'Sa-suke…" sakura moaned. She didn't know how he pulled her skirt and her under wear but she was worrying why Sasuke was acting like this.

"You'll never be his. You're not going to be his." He said as he replaced his hand by his cock. She cried out in sheer pleasure.

'S-sasuke…" She moaned again. He thrust into her, fast and hard till they both cum. They stood there panting.

"Your not going to be his. I'm not going to give you to him." He said as she bury her face into his chest. Finally understand why was he acting like that.

"_Itachi…" _her last thought before darkness engulf her.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hmm.. another chapter was done. What do you think?? Anyways, Have a good day and R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah… another chapter to all of you again. Hmmn… Hope you'll enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**The best gift**

**Chapter 5: Fight for her love**

Sakura woke up with a very sore body. She snuggled up to the warmth from her behind. She felt so cold. She's also silently crying.

"I know you'll hate me for all this things that I've done." Sasuke said while he pulled her closer.

"I know I'm becoming possessive but… When someone or something is mine, I'll find ways to not let others get it." He continued. Sakura continue to cry silently.

"Do you wanna go out?" She looked at him then shook her head.

"Then, I'll be back next week." He said.

"Wait… Where are you going?" She asked.

'I have a mission. A suicidal mission." He said. She looked at him and smile.

"Let's go out." Sakura said. He kissed her forehead and stand them both up. They quickly took a shower and dressed up.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Looks like you two have a date" Mikoto said as she smiled. Sakura returned the smile while Sasuke nodded as an answer.

"Oh, well enjoy your day together." Mikoto said.

"Arigatou." Sakura said before they go out.

Itachi just stare at them.

"Itachi-chan, why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm not interested." He answered.

"Don't you have someone?" Mikoto asked.

"I have but maybe someday I'll get her. Maybe soon." Itachi said. Mikoto just nod.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sakura and Sasuke go to the park. The park was not crowded of people so they just enjoy the silence of the surroundings. Sakura just looked at the ice cream stand.

"You want the ice cream?' He asked. She just shyly nod. He buy the ice cream and give it to her.

"You don't want to eat some?" She asked.

"I don't like sweets." He said. She neared the ice cream in his mouth like what she did with the chopsticks.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, just try it." She unconsciously put the suffix which made him smirk.

"I told you, I don't like sweets." He said but she insisted so he just lick the ice cream lightly. She smiled at him and continue eating. Sasuke felt his breath got caught when she smiled like that. He never thought of the day when he will like someone or maybe even love.

"Sasuke… Uh… It's nearing Christmas now you know." She said.

"Aa." He answered.

"Still, your mother and father are hoping for a… baby." She said. He looked at her.

'If you don't love me… It's useless trying to. I know were just both forced on this situation but, maybe just once. Try to love me. Try me.' He said in his deep smooth voice. She looked at him.

"Okay, I'll try. We can do this right?" She asked while smiling. He nodded.

"I'll do everything to make you fall in love with me." He said as he pulled her closer. She just lay her head on his shoulder.

"What about you?" She asked referring to his feelings.

"Don't mind me." He said as he run his hand to her arm gently.

'_Maybe just this once. I'll try to make us work. Maybe we have a chance after all." _She thought as she enjoyed the moment but a nagging thought was also inside of her.

'_But what about Itachi? If you fall in love with him, then the two of you will never be together and you need to do a lot of explaining.' _

"You okay?" He asked as she looked at him. She smiled and said she's fine.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Itachi-kun, what are we doing in the park?" Shizune asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm watching." Itachi said.

"Watching what?" Shizune asked again.

"Them." He pointed where Sakura and Sasuke is.

"Ah, you're watching your brother and your ex." Shizune said as she looked at Itachi.

"My foolish brother's trying to make her fall in love but I won't allow it Shizune." Itachi said.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." Itachi said then smirk. "And you're going to help me." He added.

"Eh?! Why me?" She asked him.

"Cause you're the only person I know I can count on." He said. The two leave as Itachi form the plan.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Where are we Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she try to guess the place.

"Hn." He grunted which means 'somewhere'.

"Sit here." He said as he help her sit. (A/N: She have a blindfold.)

Finally, Sasuke remove the cloth from her eyes that reveals the wonderful place and the beauty of nature in front of them. She gasped at the sight. The Sakura trees were in a full bloom, the petals were dancing in the air and around them. In the center, there is a small fish pond. The moonlight also made everything look ethereal.

"T-This is s-so beautiful." She whispered.

"Aa. My mother and I used to be here when I was a kid." He said. She looked at him and he stare back.

"I know we were just beginning but I want to thank you for coming to my life." She said.

"First, I thought you really don't care. You're really so mean to me but then, I realize I was judging you. I know this is wrong so I'm so sorry. But really, I think I like you." Sakura continued. His eyes soften at the woman in front of him.

"Of course I care." He said as his lips touch hers in a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad to know." She said as she let him deepen the kiss.

Unknown to them, Itachi and Shizune were still watching.

"Soon my princess, soon." He said as they vanish into the thin air.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

That night, she let him have her without feeling any regrets. He do this in a gentle way, not the way it was before. Not that possessive touch or that harsh moves. The way he caressed her, the way he kiss her, everything was gentle and tender. That night, they made love. Not an ordinary sex where in she could satisfy his hunger, his lust.

Next morning…

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke said as he gently shook her tiny frame. She look at him then at the clock he was holding.

'I'm… Late?" She asked. He nodded.

'The Godaime said that it was fine if you were late. She also gives you a day out.' Sasuke explained. She just nodded and hold his hand.

"But I don't want to go out today." She said as she close her eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to go out but I have to. I have a mission remember." He said.

"Oh! I forgot gomen. Be careful okay?" She said as she slipped out of her bed sheet and wear a simple clothes. Then she go downstairs to the kitchen.

'What are you doing?" He asked as he sit on the chair.

"Cooking your pack lunch." She said. He nodded and patiently wait for her to finish. When she was done, she put it in his bag.

He get his bag then walk towards the door when…

"Sasuke-kun" She called which makes him stop. She walks toward him.

"Is your kunai holster in there? The mission scroll? Your pack lunch?' She asked. He pointed the bag.

"It's all in there." He said. Silence follows.

"Goodbye Sakura." He said as he turn around towards the door but when he was about to turn the knob, he was once again called by his wife.

"Wait, wait!" He turn around and look at her. She have that sweet smile on her face.

"You forget something.' She said as she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened.

"A goodbye kiss. Good luck in your mission." She said as she went to the kitchen again. He smiled and walk out the door.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"So you do believe your starting to fall in love with your husband?' Tenten asked. She nodded.

'Well, I really think they would work.' Ino said.

"Well, I think your marriage would be a success.' Hinata said.

"I guess." She smiled. All of them smiled at her too.

"So, no more Itachi?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. I hope he could move on without me." She said.

'But you have to explain to him everything." Hinata said.

"I will when the time was right." Sakura said.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Falling in love ? Ahhh,, another chapter is done. Merry Christmas guys! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story.

**The best gift**

**Chapter 6: Itachi's rage**

Sakura was cooking in the kitchen when Itachi came. She looked tense

but

nonetheless smiled at him and greeted him, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou." He greeted back. She continue to cook the food while he

stood

up and walked towards her. She didn't notice this until she felt

someone

hug her from behind. She gave out a small gasp.

"Eh. Itachi, could you let me go please?" She asked as she began

to

grow tense.

"Why would I?" He asked as he inhaled her scent.

"I'm cooking." She answered.

"So? You can cook like this right? Just like the old times." Itachi

said.

"Itachi Let's talk." She said as she got out of his firm grip.

She sat on the chair. He also sat across from her. She first looked at

him but then realize that she was wasting time.

"Itachi, let me tell you this straight. You know that I love you

right?"

* * *

She asked as he nodded.

"Yes I do really love you before I thought that maybe if this

marriage would not work, I'll just elope with you. Just run away to be with you. Back then, I never thought of the possibilities about this marriage till I realized, I should give this relationship a chance."

"Then why did you say you still love me if you already realize the

worth of this marriage?" He asked, completely getting ticked off.

"I only thought about you back then. I thought that I still loved you

till I realized he's my husband and I have a duty. When he did everything he could to make me fall for him, that's when I realized I'm slowly falling for him. I'm really sorry." She said as she started to cry. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Fine, if he won your heart, let it be." He said as he walked out

of the door. She just looked at his back while sighing.

"I guess we're really not meant to be." She said as she looked at

her kitchen.

6

* * *

"So you already explained the thing to him?" Ino asked. Sakura just

nodded.

"That's good. At least you already told him and he took the

matter's lightly." Tenten said.

"Where's Sasuke anyway?" Hinata asked.

"He's on a mission." Sakura said.

"Oh, then I guess we'll have plenty of time for our girl's night

out." Ino said.

"You're right Ino." Tenten said as she smiled.

"We'll, let's get ready." Sakura said as they all agreed.

6

They all headed to the mall, they bought clothes and other accessories.

The other girls also, were buying gift's for their boyfriends.

"Hey Hina-chan, what's your gift for the dope?" Ino asked as

Hinata stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I'm buying Ichiraku's coupons. How about you Ino,

what will you buy for the lazy ass boyfriend of yours?" Hinata asked.

"Uh let's see I think I'll buy him a big puzzle." She said while

looking at the two girls.

"You two, what will you buy for your ice cube boyfriend and

husband?" Ino asked.

"I'm buying him a set of kunai's and shuriken." Tenten said.

"What about you Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I'll think of another present. I don't know what he likes so

I'm going to think of It for a while." Sakura said. They all just nodded and sat at a restaurant table.

"By the way, I'm still wondering Saku-chan. Why didn't you really

get pregnant?" Ino asked.

"Okay guys, actually even the doctor's didn't know the reason

why. They said I'm not barren, they also said that Sasuke was fine so they didn't know the reason." Sakura explained.

"Then, maybe you're using a contraceptive." Ino said.

"No, I would not use those. I didn't use one. It's just that I

really don't know why." Sakura said.

"That's odd? If you described your love making, then I shall

say that you really would be pregnant." Tenten said.

"Maybe you're just out of love." Hinata said.

"Well, that could be a possibility." Sakura said.

6

* * *

It's just two weeks before Christmas arrives. Sakura already found a

gift for her husband. It's also two week's since Sasuke left and she

kind of missed him. She was looking outside the window when she felt

dizzy. She looked out but when she stood up, she fainted.

"Sakura, are you in there?" Mikoto asked as she continues to knock

at the door.

"Well, I guess I just have to go inside." She opened the door and

look for Sakura when she noticed a body lying on the floor.

"Sakura?" She called as she stepped closer until she looked at her

fully.

"Oh my god Sakura-chan, what happened?" Mikoto asked as she gently

shook her.

"I felt dizzy." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think you should go to the doctor." Mikoto said.

"I will." She said.

"I'll go with you okay?" Mikoto said.

"No, I'll go all by myself. I'll be fine." Sakura said.

"You sure?" She asked. She just smiled and nodded.

6

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey teme, what did you buy for Saku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"A necklace." He said.

"Oh, I see. I bought Hina-chan silver chopsticks with those blue

designs dangling from it." Naruto said. "How bout you?" Naruto asked

Neji.

"A kunai." Neji said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What about you shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I bought her a violet dress, since she like violet."

Shikamaru said.

"Look's like every one of us have gifts huh." Naruto said.

"Of course, it will be troublesome if you forgot their gifts you

know." Shikamaru said.

"I agree with that." Neji said as he looked around the area. They

were already heading back to the village.

"Finally, I'll see my hina-chan!" The blond ninja exclaimed

happily.

"Rest, rest." Shikamaru said as he thought about Ino massaging him.

"Well, better get home early." Neji said as he thought about Tenten

cooking their dinner.

"I'll just report this. Go home." Sasuke said as the three nodded

and vanish in the thin air.

6

* * *

Sakura smiled happily on her way back home. The doctor said she was

fine.

'_After all of the struggles,'_ her thoughts were interrupted

when she heard foot steps following her. She stopped and looked behind. No one was there but when she proceed to walk, she bumped into a woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shizune-chan." Sakura said as she smiled

sheepishly.

"Oh that's fine but I think I'm the one who should say

sorry." Shizune said as she opened a bottle and held her breath.

"What do you..." Sakura didn't finish because she fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Shizune said.

6

* * *

"This is good. You're dismissed." The godaime said.

He nodded and proceed to walk back home. On his way back, he saw his

mother running which was unusual especially at this time of the night.

"Kaa-san what happened?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto looked so worried

that even he was starting to get bothered by it.

"Sakura's not home yet." Mikoto said.

"What?" He asked again.

"Sakura went to the hospital to have a check up but she hasn't come

back yet." Mikoto explained.

"I'll look for her." He said as he vanished.

"I hope she's safe." Mikoto said.

6

* * *

"Say what?" Naruto asked angrily.

"She's missing. We need to find her." Sasuke said.

"Let's also call Neji and Shikamaru." Naruto said as Sasuke

nodded in agreement.

They lept from roof to roof till they reached the houses.

With Shikamaru and Ino…

"Oi Shikamaru! Open up." Naruto yelled.

"What the hell do you think your doing Naruto?! Waking up our

neighbors?" Ino asked angrily.

"I don't care what I am doing this is important." Naruto said.

"What's so important this late at night?" Shikamaru asked the

blond with annoyance.

"Sakura's missing." Naruto said. That snapped Shikamaru awake.

"Wait up, I'll help." Shikamaru said.

"I'll help too." Ino said as she worried about her friend.

With Neji and Tenten

"Hyuuga, open up." Sasuke called as he knock on the door.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"We need to find Sakura." He said. "She's been missing for hours

now." He added. Neji nodded and told him to wait.

"What was that about?' Tenten asked as Neji changed his clothes.

"Sakura's missing." Neji said.

"Oh my god! I'll help too." She said as she changed her clothes.

6

* * *

They all meet up at the hokage tower. All of them worried for her

safety. So, when the they all arrive in the godaime's office, she wasn't surprised to find all of them were going to look for her.

"Please grant us the permission to find Haruno, Sakura." Sasuke

said.

"Permission granted. You're all dismissed." As the word was said,

everyone started to look for her.

They split up for a better chance of find her. Naruto looked at the

Outskirts of the village. Hinata looked at the west side of the village. Ino looked at the north side of the village. Shikamaru looked at the south. Neji look at the center of the village while Tenten looked at the east side of the village.

Sasuke on the other hand look at the forest outside the village.

6

* * *

Meanwhile‚

Sakura has just woken up from her slumber. She looked at the place

still trying to remember what happened.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she still felt dizzy.

"Glad to know your awake." A voice said which make her eyes widen

in

recognition.

"W-Why, I thought you already understood?" she said as he stepped

closer to her. She backed away.

"You just think too much." He said. "Did you really think I'd

give you up that easily?"

"But you said it's fine. You're calm" She said as she trembled

in fear.

"I just said its fine but I didn't recall that I needed to give up

right?" He asked as he stepped again.

"Where am I? Please let me go." She pleaded.

"Somewhere, away from him." He said as he touched her face.

"You're not the man I loved before." She said. He just snorted at

this.

"Hn." He grunted. "Sweet dreams." He said as he knocked her

out.

6

* * *

"I couldn't find her here." The blond ninja said through his

communication device.

"Me either." Hinata said.

"She's not here." The weapon mistress said sadly.

"Looks like we got to follow Sasuke." Shikamaru said as all of them

said "hai."

6------------------

* * *

What will happen? Hmmn… Just wait for the last chapter Have a good day and R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

So, this is the final chapter of my story okay…

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**The best gift**

**Chapter 7: The end and the new beginning**

All of them followed Sasuke. Shikamaru suspected that they know who the person is but didn't make a comment about it.

"Hey Shika-kun, don't you think it's so weird?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

"What's weird?" Shikamaru asked back.

"Who would kidnap Sakura? I mean she's so strong and can defend herself unless she also knows who get her." Ino said to him.

"That's what I also think about. Sakura wouldn't let her enemy get her without a fight." Shikamaru said.

"Hey guys! Hinata said that Sasuke stop." Naruto said to them.

"Did he find her?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, come on we need to hurry." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke just stop dead in his tracks when he saw the wedding ring that Sakura wears. He looked at it and sensed the whole area. He could pick up the faint chakra signature but he didn't see anyone.

"Where are you??" He asked to no one as he narrowed his eyes to the certain part of the forest where he could sense that chakra.

"Have you found her yet?" Tenten asked.

"Not yet." He said as he tossed the ring to Tenten who caught it.

"She's near. But I'm afraid the place was in a genjutsu." Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"Is there anyway to break the barrier?" Hinata asked Shikamaru.

"If Sakura was here, she could've released the genjutsu but the problem is she is the one inside the genjutsu. We need to find the place." Shikamaru said.

"That's where I sensed her chakra." Sasuke pointed the far corner of the forest.

'Then, all of us will waste a couple of chakra." Shikamaru said.

"I don't care if we waste chakra, as long as Sakura's safe." Naruto said.

"He's right, so let's hurry up." Ino said as they all went to the place where Sasuke pointed.

On the other hand…

"They're here, what shall we do?' Shizune asked.

"Let them be, they wouldn't open this place that easily." Itachi said.

"What about Sakura? She already woke up again." Shizune said.

"I'll go to her, watch them for me." He said referring to Sakura's friends.

"Itachi…" Shizune uttered then sighed.

"Your awake again huh." Itachi said.

"You don't care if I'm awake or not. Go away you coward!" sakura said as she glared at him. Itachi raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm just going to tell you that your friends will die if you don't treat me nice. They were here, going to save you." Itachi said.

"My foolish brother was also here." At the mention of her husband's name, Sakura became relieve and happy.

"What's with the smile?" Itachi asked, annoyed at the smile she was giving.

"Sasuke-kun will going to rescue me. He's going to protect me. And you know what? I'll never regret marrying him because… I think I always love him all along." She said to him. He lost his self control and lands a punch on her. She gasped in pain.

"You talk too much." He said as he left her cell.

Outside the barrier…

"Okay, I want all of you to draw your chakra's to your palm them then put to the ground and say kai okay?" They all nodded. They started doing what Shikamaru said. He counted one to three.

"KAI!!" They all said as the genjutsu revealed the old abandoned temple.

"This is the old Uchiha temple. Who could enter this place if they were not Uchiha?" sasuke asked.

"I think this will answer everything." Shikamaru as he pointed Itachi. Sasuke's eyes flickered to sharingan.

"Itachi" He hissed. "Where's Sakura?!" Sasuke asked in anger.

"She's in one of the rooms." Itachi said as he smirked.

"I thought all of you would take long to open up this barrier but I guess I was wrong." Itachi said.

"Let Sakura-chan go!" Naruto yelled as the red chakra was already swirling around him.

"You're already so worked up? Why Naruto? I thought you like me for Sakura." Itachi said.

"I'm wrong! I thought you really love her before but what you act right now, you don't really love her. You're obsessed!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh think what you want to think. As long as my cherry blossom was here with me, I don't give a damn on what all of you will say." Itachi said.

"Just let her go, Itachi-san." Hinata said as the rest of the girls pleaded. Itachi scoffed at them.

"Why all of you suddenly become like that? I thought all of you like me for her than my brother. You all told me that she is suffering from him. I'm doing the right thing right? getting her away from my brother's grip." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked at all of them. Sure he couldn't blame them if they all thought about him like that. But he couldn't help but hide the pain it cause because they distrust him for Sakura to be happy with him.

"Do you love her aniki?" Sasuke asked. Every one looked at him.

"Of course." Itachi answered.

"The question is, does she still love you?" sasuke asked again.

"Of course, you heard that right? The day we go to the cafeteria, you're there." Itachi said. Sasuke just smiled bitterly.

"Let's go guys, they'll come back." Sasuke said.

"Hey, hey teme! What the hell was that?! I thought we were going to rescue her?" Naruto asked his leaving best friend.

"She's happy with him right. All of you said it, she'll never be happy with me." Sasuke said coldly. Every one looked at the ground. They all felt guilty at what they judged about him. When he was about to leave, a voice stopped her.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled as tears streamed down her face. He looked at her and to the blood that was dripping down her thighs. Sasuke suddenly felt his anger flared up again.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in a low deadly voice. Sakura run to him but was pulled back by Itachi.

'No! Let me go." She yelled in pain.

"Let her go!!!" Sasuke yelled as his curse seal spread out. Itachi let go of Sakura and blocked Sasuke's attack.

Sakura walked unsteadily towards Hinata and Tenten.

"Oh my God! We need to rush her to the hospital." Ino said.

"Neji help Sasuke. Don't let him kill his brother." Tenten said as he nodded.

The three girls rushed Sakura to the hospital while Itachi and Sasuke continue their fight.

"Should we help him?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's better if we let them." Neji said.

Sasuke already prepare his chidori while Itachi did some hand signs to to attack Sasuke by his fire ball jutsu.

'I think we should stop them now." Shikamaru said. The three nodded. Before Sasuke and Itachi could attack, they were held by the shadows.

"What the—" Sasuke said.

"You two siblings were troublesome you know." Shikamaru said.

"For once I agree with the lazy ass, come on guys, you two were the best siblings here in konoha. Don't let this ruin your relationship. Besides you two knows who's rightfully placed in Sakura's heart. People's feelings change Itachi." Naruto said.

"By the way I saw it, you really love her brother." Itachi said and smile.

"You're letting her go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, for the Sake of Christmas." Itachi said.

"That's the spirit guys." Naruto said to the two as Shikamaru let go of the jutsu.

After that incident, Sakura was fine again. She was glad that Sasuke and Itachi are back to normal again. It's already a count down to Christmas and every one was happy.

10…

"Uh Sasuke…" Sakura called.

9…

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

8…

"This is my gift for you. I don't know what you like so… I hope you like this." Sakura said as she pulled out the small box that was wrapped in blue and has a white ribbon.

7…

He opened that box and revealed a silver cross necklace. "Arigatou Sakura." He said as a small smile appeared in his handsome face.

6…

"I also have a gift for you." He said as he pulled out a pink box with blue ribbon.

5…

When she opened the box, she was very surprised to see the necklace she had been looking for at the jewelry store.

4…

"Ino told me that you always wanted that necklace." Sasuke said as Sakura hugged him.

3…

'arigatou Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as Sasuke help her wear the necklace.

2…

"It looks beautiful on you." Sasuke said. "Matte, I still have a gift for you." Sakura said.

1…

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. The grand father's clock already start having that gong sounds.

She motioned her hand to her tummy. Sasuke just smiled and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Merry Christmas too, Sakura and to our child." He said as they just sit close to each other just watching the snow fall outside the window. He place his hand on her still flat tummy and felt contented with his family.

6

hmmm… sorry for the late update…. Eh by the way, I already read the newest chapter of naruto. And I think that's the best heheheh. Itachi and Sasuke's fight.


End file.
